Source
Source (auf Deutsch: Quelle) ist für die deutsche sowie anderssprachige Youtube Kacke ein Quell-Video, nach dem sich alle Pooper richten, denn es ist das Material was verarbeitet wird, bis es letzten Endes zu einer Youtube Kacke wird. Eine solche Source kann beliebig gewählt werden, obwohl manche genau wissen was sie verpoopen, manche sehen es als eine Art Satire. Einige Sources haben sich im Laufe der Jahre eingebrannt, so werden Videos von Personen wie "Peter Lustig", "Harald Lesch", "Marcell D'Avis" usw. am häufigsten benutzt. Youtube Kacke Sources im deutschsprachigen Raum Harald Lesch: Seine Sendungen Leschs Kosmos/Frag den Lesch; Alpha Centauri; Terra X oder Abenteuer Leben) werden häufig als Source verwendet. Beinahe jeder in der Youtube Kacke Szene kennt diese Person oder hat sie bereits verpoopt, da seine Sources als Standart-Material gelten und dadurch oft genutzt werden. Coldmirror: * bürgerlich: Kathrin Fricke * deutsche YouTuberin, die Sketches, Vlogs, Parodien, Synchros usw. hoch lädt * wird oft "Kaddi" genannt * eine der beliebtesten deutschen YouTuber * einer der langjährig aktivsten YouTuber * Ihre Videos werden bis heute als Source genutzt. * Sie selbst schaut auch gerne YouTube Poops ELoTRiX: * bürgerlich: Carsten (Nachname unbekannt) * deutscher Kommentator von Videospielen (Let's Player) * vor allem durch seine Call of Duty Ausraster in seinen Videos und Livestreams bekannt * wird jedoch fast nur von DerlustigeLappen verpoopt (besser gesagt: seine Audio Spuren werden von ihm als Replacing verwendet!). MontanaBlack: * bürgerlich: Marcel Eris * bekannt durch seine Gaming Videos wie Call of Duty und co. * hatte mal eine Drogenvergangenheit mit Cannabis, Kokain und Alkohol, machte jedoch eine Therapie, was er in einigen Videos erklärte. * wird auch von einigen YouTube Poopern gerne mal verpoopt. JuliensBlog: * bürgerlich: Julien Sewering * deutscher YouTuber mit italienischen Wurzeln und Betreiber der Kanäle JuliensBlog, JuliensBlogBattle und JuliensBlogGames * betrieb früher auch ein Format namens "JuliensHateBlog", doch dieses musste er damals wegen seinem Arbeitgeber schnell wieder einstellen. * wurde durch Videos wie Juliens Seelsorge, Julien vs Bild und vielen mehr bekannt. *beleidigt gerne andere Menschen in seinen Videos, was jedoch satirisch ist. KuchenTV * bürgerlich: Tim Heldt * deutscher YouTuber und Meinungsblogger * verwendet gerne Sarkasmus, Satire und schwarzen Humor in seinen Videos Paulana * österreichische YouTuberin polnischer Abstammung * machte in der Vergangenheit Beauty-Videos * ihr Name wird oft mit der deutschen Biermarke "Paulaner" verwechselt * galt als ziemlich unbeliebt und hatte viele Hater, sodass ihr Kanals irgendwann gelöscht wurde * beliebte Source für YouTube Poops und YTPMV's Fler: * Rapper * wurde häufig als Source von "STUPIDOvizion" verwendet. Stidogg: Stidogg (mit bürgerlichem Namen: "Steffen") produzierte sogenannte "Try not to laughs", in welchen er sich YTK Videos anschaute und sich als Aufgabe stellte nicht darüber zu lachen. Da er eines Tages Youtube Kacke von sich selbst auf Youtube fand, begann er ebenfalls "Try not to laughs" darüber zu machen und befahl seinen Zuschauern weitere Videos über ihn hochzuladen. Thorsten Bohms: * Leiter des Service Centers bei Carglass * in vielen Werbespots von Carglass vertreten, wo er zeigt, wie sie ganz einfach eine Frontscheibe reparieren, was für Casco Versicherte sogar kostenlos ist Echter Gangster: * Bürgerlich: Norman Cochanowski * Seine Eltern sind damals aus Polen nach Deutschland emigriert, als in dem Land der Kommunismus herrschte. * auch bekannt als "Leopold" oder "Slikk", ist ein fetter Teenager-Junge, der einen auf dicke Hose macht. * in den USA bekannt als "Angry German Kid" und in Japan als "Keyboard Crusher" (jp. キーボードクラッシャー/''Kībōdokurasshā)'' * unter anderem auch Computerspiel süchtig, und benimmt sich total geisteskrank in seinen Videos, auch wenn diese nur "gespielt" sind, wie er es in seinem Comeback betonte * wurde wegen seinen Videos auch oft gemobbt, was auch erklärt, warum er am Ende mit der Rolle des Echten Gangsters aufhörte. * Heute unter dem Namen "Hercules Beatz" bekannt, erstellt er Beats und Rap-Songs auf YouTube. * Hat während der Zeit, in der er untergetaucht ist, Bodybuilding betrieben und eine Boss-Transformation hinter sich. Dr. Adolf Klenk: * Laborchef von Alpecin, einer Firma, die Haarpflegeprodukte gegen Schuppen und Haarausfall herstellt * wird als Quacksalber dargestellt und ist mit seinem Satz "In der Tat!" zu einem richtigen Hype geworden. Marcell D'Avis: * Mitarbeiter von 1&1 * Leiter für Kundenzufriedenheit * durch eine Vielzahl von Werbeauftritten bekannt, obwohl er kein Schauspieler ist * Es existieren viele Memes über ihn. * ist ebenfalls einer der am häufigsten verwendeten Sources überhaupt. Peter Lustig: * deutscher Fernseh-Moderator und Kinderbuchautor, der vor allem durch seine Sendung "Löwenzahn" bekannt war * wird sehr häufig als Source verwendet und gilt somit ebenfalls als Standard für alle, die Youtube Kacke produzieren. * Er verstarb am 23. Februar 2016 im Kreise seiner Familie Andreas: * oder auch "Psycho(path) Andreas" * durch die RTL II-Sendung "Frauentausch" bekannt, in der er häufig Wutausbrüche hatte Andreas Kieling: * deutscher Naturdokumentationen-Moderator * Experte im Gebiet der Ökologie und welchen Stellenwerte Tiere für Menschen haben * wird sehr häufig von MachtetJetzt verpoopt. * Immer auf der Suche nach Maggi * Ist ganz schön dicht und breit * "Das is 'n Witz hier!" Detlef D. Soost * macht Fitness Workouts und ist durch zahlreiche Auftritte in allen möglichen Shows bekannt geworden. Bibiseautypalace * YouTuberin, die Lifestyle- und Beauty-Videos macht * Sie sang das Lied "How it is (wap bap)" Katja Krassavice * deutsche YouTuberin tscheschicher Herkunft, die freizügige und sexualisierte Videos produziert * Wird wegen ihrem Content von vielen YouTubern kritisiert ApoRed * bürgerlich: Achmed Nadim Ahadi * Deutscher YouTuber afghanischer Abstammung, der Reallife-, Mode- und Prank-Videos macht * Ist auch für seine "24-Stunden in ... eingesperrt"-Videos mit Leon Machère bekannt * Musste sich wegen seinem Bombenprank vor Gericht verantworten * Früher auch bekannt unter dem Namen "Apocalypto Red" Die Sendung "Gefragt Gejagt": * Quizshow, moderiert von Alexander Bommes Die Sendung "Wer weiß es?": Hierbei handelt es sich um eine deutsche Quiz Show die im hessischen Rundfunk zu sehen ist. Petra Theisen moderiert diese Sendung. Die Sendung "Jeder gegen Jeden": * Quizshow * moderiert von Hans Hermann Gockel "Nicer Dicer" Werbespots: * Werbespots, welche ein berühmtes Produkt, den Nicer Dicer, von der Firma "Genius" vorstellen * Häufig genutzte Source. Die daraus geschnitten Poops werden immer als "Nicer Scheißer" bezeichnet Der Spacesur4er: * Yves Strehle, auch bekannt als "Spacesur4er" oder "Yves Synthman" ist ein Produzent von Techno Musik. Er machte dies auf YouTube erstmal nur als Hobby und wollte es dann beruflich machen. Zudem nahm er sogar am Super Talent teil, aber er bekam nur schlechte Bewertungen. Generell gilt er nicht als besonders beliebt. Chef Uwe: * Englisch sprechender Koch, der deutsche Gerichte präsentiert Angela Merkel: * oft in Verbindung mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Reden oder verschiedene Wahl Werbespots * deutsche Politikerin und Parteimitglied der CDU * von 2000 bis 2018 CDU-Vorsitzende * seit 2005 Bundeskanzlerin * wird oft wegen ihrer Flüchtlingspolitik kritisiert * hatte im Sommer 2019 Zitteranfälle Ihr Interview mit LeFloid wurde ebenso Opfer der Youtube Kacke. Drachenlord: * bürgerlich: Rainer Winkler * wohnhaft in Emskirchen im Mittelfranken * eher unbeliebter YouTuber * redet im fränkischen Dialekt * durch seine Metal-Videos, Skandale, unüberlegten Äußerungen in Streams, sowie durch Ausraster in Besuchsvideos anderer YouTuber bekannt * wird oft wegen seiner Legasthenie, Dyskalkulie, seinem Übergewicht und ungesundem Lebensstil, sowie seiner mangelnden Intelligenz und Allgemeinbildung kritisiert. * Sein Vater "Rudolf Winkler" starb 2010 an Prostatakrebs. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters verließen seine Mutter und seine Schwester das Haus und haben seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr zu Rainer * Sein Haus ist mit den Jahren heruntergekommen und wurde zugemüllt * Schrieb trotz Legasthenie Bücher und Geschichten wie z. B. "Sex im Mittelalter" oder "Die Antwort auf die Träume" * Produziert eigene Songs wie "Ankündigungslord", "Barrenkrieg" oder "Ulu" * Er gilt als notorischer Lügner, da er ständig lügt und sich oft selbst widerspricht. Außerdem wird er auch als Narzisst bezeichnet, da er ein arrogantes und respektloses Verhalten anderen gegenüber an den Tag legt, weswegen er unter Anderem auch gehasst wird * Schiebt die Schuld an seinem eigenen Versagen immer auf seine "Haider" * Er bekam viele Anzeigen und musste sich schonmal wegen vorsätzlicher oder schwerer Körperverletzung vor Gericht verantworten, weil er mal bei einem Besuch eine Axt auf einen Haider warf. * Er löst häufig Polizeieinsätze aus * War der erste deutsche YouTuber/Streamer, der jemals geswattet wurde. Ein Haider hatte sich einen Spaß erlaubt und rief die Feuerwehr zu Rainer nach Hause, wegen eines Brandes. Aufgrund dieses Scherzanrufes musste sich der Haider vor Gericht verantworten. * Er wurde mal mit Schlagstöcken angegriffen und bekam einen Zahn rausgeschlagen * Musste sich eine Gallenblasen-OP wegen Gallensteinen ergehen lassen. Ihm wurde die Gallenblase entfernt * Er kann Formate nicht dauerhaft aufrecht erhalten. Viele Formate brach er nach kürzester Zeit wieder ab. Außerdem kündigt er oft neue Formate an, die er entweder nach kürzester Zeit wieder abbricht oder erst gar nicht in Angriff nimmt. Aufgrund dessen bekam er den Spitznamen "Ankündigungslord". * Hat viele Spitznamen wie "Lügenlord", "Fettlord", "Diabeteslord", "Ankündigungslord", "Lustlord", "Drechenlard", "Dreche", "Bilord", "Schuldenlord", "Schufalord", "Legasthenikerlord", "Butterlord", "Insolvenzlord", "Pädolord", "Dreger", "Lard", "Lurd", "Lord", "Lordschaft", "Reiner Wingel", "Ruiner", "Rainer mit 'ai'", "Wainer Rinkler", "Schweiner Schinkler", "Reiner Pinkler", "Buttergolem", "Speckoger", "Oger", "Impotenzlord", "Butterberg", "Der Dicke", "Fetti McFettFace" und weitere. * Es wurden viele Nacktbilder, Wichsvideos, WhatsApp- und Sprachnachrichten, sein Sonderschulabschlusszeugnis und sogar sein Personalausweis geleaked * Es wurden viele Videos über ihn gemacht, Songs aus seinen Videos geschnitten etc. Er ist auch eine recht beliebte Source für YouTube Pooper. * Streamt trotz Streamverbot der BLM auf YouNow * Wurde wegen der Pfefferspray-Attacke zu 7 Monaten auf Bewährung verurteilt. Klonter77: Klonter77 ist ein YouTube Pooper, der unter anderem Let's Plays, Livestreams und Reallife Videos macht. Gerade letzteres wird gerne mal verpoopt. Es existiert bereits eine Klonter77 Collab. Tagesschau * Eine seriöse Nachrichtensendung des öffentlich-rechtlichen Fernsehsenders ARD * Häufig genutze Source * Kann ohne bedenken verpooot werden, da das Material der Tagesschau nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt ist. Tanzverbot: * bürgerlich: Kilian Heinrich * Anfangs war er ein eher unbeliebter YouTuber, der vor allem durch seine Ansage- und Ausrastvideos und Twitch Streams bekannt wurde, jetzt jedoch sympathischer rüberkommt als damals * geeignete Source für Pooper. Es existiert eine von Galileel geschnittene YouTube Kacke über ihn mit dem Namen "YouTube Kacke: Tanzverbots Wohnung ist von 1&1 verflucht", wovon es sogar ein React-Video auf Tanzverbots Kanal gibt, in dem er selbst darüber lachen musste. Max Schradin von 9Live':' * bis zum Senderschluss Moderator bei 9Live * bekannt für seine Ausraster Shop24Direct: * Teleshopping-Sendung * bekannt für Schlager-Musik Youtube Poop Sources im internationalem Raum Sesame Street: Jack Black defines Octagon: * Jack Black (Schauspieler) erklärt zusammen mit Elmo in der Sesamstraße die Einzigartigkeit eines Achtecks, im Normalfall wird die Source hauptsächlich für "Youtube Poop Music Videos" benutzt. * Auch die Sesamstraße allgemein wird häufig als Source verwendet. My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie: * US-amerikanische Animationsserie von Lauren Faust, die von den Hasbro Studios produziert wird und ursprünglich für kleine Mädchen gedacht war, jedoch hauptsächlich von Jugendlichen und Erwachsenen, vorzugsweise Männern, den sogenannten "Bronies", die sich als große Fans der Serie bezeichnen, angesehem wird. * weibliche Fans der Serie werden als "Pegasister" bezeichnet * Originaltitel: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Beliebte Source für YouTube Poops und YTPMV's Avatar: Der Herr der Elemente & Avatar: Die Legende von Korra * Originaltitel: Avatar: The Last Airbender & Avatar: The Legend of Korra * US-amerikanische Animationsserien, die vom Stil her an die japanischen Animes angelehnt sind, jedoch streng genommen keine richtigen Animes als solche sind. Sie werden daher als Pseudo-Animes bezeichnet. Der Satz''' "Smoke Weed Every Day"' aus dem Lied '"The Next Episode"' von '"Snoop Dogg":' Dieser Satz bzw dieses Lied wird ebenfalls eher als Source für ein "Youtube Poop Music Video" benutzt. '''SpongeBob Squarepants' bzw. SpongeBob Schwammkopf: * US-amerikanische Animationsserie von Stephen Hillenberg, welche bei Nickelodeon produziert wird. Michael Rosen: * britischer Kinderbuchautor und BBC-Redakteur Sehr häufig werden Videos von seinem offiziellen Youtube Account genommen und zu Youtube Poops (meist aber auch Youtube Poop Music Videos) verwandelt. Old Spice Werbungen: * zeichnen sich meist durch verrückte Werbe Spots aus. Pewdiepie * US-Amerikanischer YouTuber schwedischer Herkunft * War eine Zeit lang der größte YouTuber der Welt Happy Tree Friends * US-amerikanische Animationsserie (die nicht für Kinder geeignet ist) Caillou: * französische Kinderzeichentrickserie, die von dem Kleinkind "Caillou" und seinen Erlebnissen handelt. Diese Serie ist besonders, da es Youtube Kacke aus dem deutschsprachigem, amerikanischen und sogar aus dem französischsprachigem Raum gibt. The Amazing World of Gumball * US-amerikanische Animationsserie (in deutsch, englisch, russisch und französisch bereits verpoopt oder als Material für YTPMV verwendet) Gravity Falls * US-amerikanische Animationsserie * Häufig werden auch Fanfictions der Serie verwendet. Adventure Time * US-amerikanische Animationaserie Adolf Hitler: * (* 20. April 1889 in Braunau am In, Österreich-Ungarn; † 30. April 1945 in Berlin, Deutschland) * war der Vorsitzende der NSDAP. * versuchte 1923 in Bayern mit seiner Partei zu putschen und kam ins Gefängnis, wo er das Buch "Mein Kampf" schrieb * von 1933-1945 Reichskanzler, ab 1934 sogar Führer des dritten Deutschen Reiches. * Verursachte mitunter den 2. Weltkrieg und war verantwortlich für den Tod an über 6 Millionen Juden und vielen weiteren Menschen, die er verfolgen ließ * wird sowohl im deutschen Raum als auch in anderssprachigen Ländern verpoopt. GTA '''(Grand Theft Auto) * Computerspielreihe des Publishers "Rockitar Games" * besonders GTA: San Andreas Poops erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit '''Undertale * Computerspiel * Häufig für Youtube Poop Music Videos als Background Musik verwendet Castlevania * Computerspiel Das Lied "Never Gonna Give You Up" von "Rick Astley" * dient oft als Source für kleinere Gags oder für YTPMV's. Joe Penna, a.k.a MysteryGuitarMan * YouTuber, der oft mit Instrumenten hantiert Team Fortress * Ein Computerspiel und Multiplayer Ego-Shooter von Valve Gabe the Dog * viral bekannt gewordener Hund, der häufig als Source für YTPMV's verwendet wird Lazy Town * isländische Kinderserie Besonders populär geworden sind darin integrierte Lieder wie "You Are a Pirate!" und "We are Number One", letzteres dient häufig als Source oder Background Musik für YTPMV's. Donald Trump * jemand, der Amerika wieder groß machen will * seit dem 20. Januar 2017 Präsident der USA Barack Obama * war 2009 - 2017 Präsident der USA * sehr bekannt als Source für Dub-Videos von "baracksdubs" Filme: Da überall auf der Welt auch diverse Filme verpoopt werden, kann man davon ausgehen, dass diese internationale Bekanntheit erlangen. Bereits verwendete Film Sources sind: "Der Herr der Ringe", "Terminator 2", "Marvel's The Avengers", "Harry Potter", "Star Wars", "Shrek", "Toy Story", "Kevin allein zu Haus" Anime: * Anime (jp. アニメ) sind Animationsserien aus Japan. Das Wort "Anime" wurde aus dem im Japanischen genutzen englischen Lehnwort "animēshon" (jp. アニメーション) (engl. animation, dt. Bewegung, Animation) abgeleitet und stellt eine eigene Art des Zeichentricks dar. * Fans von Manga, Anime und/oder Cosplay werden als "Otaku" (jp. オタク) bezeichnet, was das japanische Wort für "Nerd" oder "Geek" ist. * Animes sind umfangreich und haben viele Genres, sodass es für jede Altersgruppe und für jeden Geschmack etwas gibt. * Animes weisen viele charakteristische Stilmittel auf, für die sie auch bekannt sind. * Sie sind das animierte Pendant zum Manga (jp. 漫画( まんが) ), welche japanische Comics sind, die im selben Stil gezeichnet werden, auf die die meisten Animes basieren (Es gibt auch Ausnahmen). * Viele beliebte Animes wie Pokémon, Digimon, Dedektiv Conan, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Naruto, Dragonball, Fairy Tail, Akame ga KILL!, Psycho-Pass, Attack on Titan, Death Note, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Himouto! Umaru-Chan oder Yu-Gi-Oh! und viele mehr werden gerne mal im internationalen Raum verpoopt. * Häufig werden Anime auch zu YTPMV's geschnitten. * Ein Bekannter Deutscher YouTube Pooper in der Anime-Szene ist PARANERDZ Anime YouTube Kacke und mehr!. Kategorie:YouTube Kacke